


Nothing a Kiss Can't Fix

by slytherubbish



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherubbish/pseuds/slytherubbish
Summary: Grizz and Campbell get in a fight so Sam comes to check on him in the hospital wing





	Nothing a Kiss Can't Fix

Grizz’s parents never had to explicitly state it, but he had always known they disliked him. 

Not because he was gay, he had made sure they had no clue. Except for the tap dancing, and the gardening. Hell- he was sure if they weren’t in denial they could have realized. 

He wasn’t going to tell them either. He just imagined them saying he had a one-way ticket to hell, and looking at him like he wasn't their son anymore.

Anyways his parents disliked him not because he was gay, but because he was a wizard. 

When he was younger he had absolutely no idea. Weird things always happened around him. He always wrote it off as a coincidence, or karma, or some twist of fate.

But some things he could never find a reason for. 

Like the time he waited too long to drink his tea and before he knew it, the sweet golden-brown liquid was cold. He recalled wanting so much that it would be the perfect temperature again, and when he picked the glass up to take it to the microwave it was warm. 

He was only ten and loved fairytales, so it was easy to imagine he had a secret invisible fairy godmother like Cinderella. One who followed him around and made sure his life wasn't terrible.

Though deep down, he thought it was all pretty fucking strange. Until the day he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. 

The only strange thing after that was the way his parents looked at him. To be twelve and realize that your parents were almost  _ afraid _ of you, was easily much worse than a slightly creepy fairy godmother.

He had never felt left out before. When he was six his parents realized he had a natural inclination for sports, and put him in football. He was a kindhearted and loyal friend which made him popular amongst his classmates.

But in the blink of an eye, his entire life was turned upside down. Everything was new and even frightening.

Out of sheer desperation to catch up with his classmates, the Hufflepuff read just about every book he could find. He memorized everything. Not just quotes he liked from romantic poetry or ancient literature, but also all of the rudimentary spells. 

He became obsessed with books like  _ Hogwarts: A History _ and  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ . With all of the reading he did, his friends he practiced quidditch with always joked with him. Calling him a nerd, or asking why he wasn’t put in Ravenclaw.

He couldn't find it in himself to care. No matter what he knew they had his back.

Naturally, he was good at Quidditch, and the girls who fancied him never forgot to tell him he was a star or an amazing player. Clark, Jason, and Luke, all of which were Gryffindors, became his closest comrades.

Honestly, Clark and Jason could be a bit thick. They tended to pick on some of the younger students and frankly tended to come close to failing every class.

However Luke, the head boy, was a bit different. He appreciated Grizz's thought-provoking quotes and opinions. The intellect that had rubbed off on Luke helped score with Helena, a Ravenclaw he was currently dating.

Luke would never tell them, but Grizz was almost certain he was in love with her.

What he appreciated more than anything, was Luke's never-ending answers to all his stupid questions about the Wizarding World.

He had done it, he had learned to blend in with everyone else. Except when he encountered Campbell.

Grizz often wondered if Campbell and his Gryffindor brother were even related. Campbell was vile and self-centered, but  _ Sam _ .

Sam was a gift from the heavens, shrouded in perfect golden light with the purest heart. His eyes were like a clear stream rippling through the rivers of Grizz’s mind. Not to mention he was incredibly fit.

But anyways everyone knew what the nasty Slytherin was like, but that couldn't keep Campbell’s words from twisting like a knife into Grizz's mind.

Something that Aeschylus said always stuck with him,  _ And even in our sleep pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, and in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God _ . 

It's not like Grizz was awaiting an untimely death, but sometimes the poisonous jabs lingered in his mind for longer than he desired. 

Sadly, he had eventually realized he preferred to just take it and say nothing. Just like Aeschylus, Emerson always had some wisdom to impart.  _ Within man is the soul of the whole; the wise silence; the universal beauty. _

He could handle the off-handed comments and even the insults, but there was one thing that Campbell could always say to set him off.

"Fucking Mudblood!" Campbell exclaimed for everyone to hear, "You don't deserve to come here and have everything handed to you like you're actually special."

Grizz was practically fuming, the anger coursing through his veins. He decided to show him exactly what a fucking muggle would do, delivering a nasty blow right to Campbell's nose. He recalled hearing a distinct crack.

"Fuck!" Campbell sputtered blood leaking from his nostrils.

Then he pulled out his wand and yelled "Locomotor Mortis!"

Before Grizz could even think to respond he was on the floor, his head hitting the shiny tile. In a flurry of anger, Campbell was kicking hard at his ribs.

He managed-by some miracle-to grab Campbell's leg and attempted to drag him down to the floor. Campbell shook him off and bashed his forehead into Grizz's nose, finishing off by socking his left eye. 

It was in-fucking-sane. At least that's what the boys told him. 

He awoke in the hospital wing after apparently having passed out. He was told Campbell had left nearly an hour before, being that Madam Pomfrey healed his nose with a simple Episkey.

McGonagal had visited him too. Though only to inform him that he, and Campbell, would be receiving detention for a month.

Knowing Grizz she had been kind enough to bring him a book. It was  _ _ Kennilworthy Whisp's _ Quidditch Through the Ages _ , which frankly he had read maybe three times at this point.

He was reading so intently that he  _ almost  _ didn’t notice Sam approaching his bed.

“Oh uh, hey Sam,” Grizz greeted his unsteady voice betraying him.

“Hey,” He greeted running his fingers through his neatly pushed back hair. “I just wanted to come by and apologize.”

“For what?” Grizz asked sitting up as Sam walked closer towards him.

“Campbell, he shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” Sam sat down on the edge of his bed signing as he spoke. “Don’t believe any of his bullshit you’ve worked hard, you deserve the world.”

“Don’t apologize,” Grizz deflected moving over to be seated next to the blue-eyed boy. “You know it’s not your fault.”

He and Sam had many classes together, the angelic Gryffindor had always been kind to him. Grizz constantly stared at his silky copper hair, and occasionally caught his eyes. Only to quickly glance back at his studies, always feeling his face heat up. Sometimes not being able to have something makes you want it just that much more. 

“You’re so confident,” Sam stated, almost out of nowhere. 

“W-what,” He stuttered mindlessly. Merlin-Sam was really his one true weakness. “No, I’m really not.”

“No, I could never stand up to him like you did,” He sighed looking into Grizz’s eyes. “Honestly it was amazing.”

“Really?” Grizz inquired breathlessly.

“Yeah, kind of hot too,” He laughed, moving his arm to rest behind Grizz.

“Hey uh, Sam?” Grizz mustered despite his nervous racing mind.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“I-I uh,” Grizz sputtered, certain that his heart was beating out of his chest. “Can I ask you how to sign something?”

“Sure,” Sam conceded, smiling with the warmth of the sun. “What is it?”

“How do you say kiss me?” He pleaded, his desire overtaking him.

Grizz couldn’t hide the surprise in his eyes as Sam leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lips. It was like paradise, something absolutely and wholly divine.

“Is that okay?” Sam questioned innocently.

Grizz didn’t reply; he just leaned in kissing Sam with urgency as if they would never meet again. And all of the weight, the pain, it melted away. Replaced by a feeling warmer than a cup of tea. 

Because, with his lips on Sam’s, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

\- 

_ One word Frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love -  _ Sophocles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts + suggestions in the comments :))  
You can also always reach me on my tumblr: slytherubbish
> 
> (Update): I'm working on a part two to this right now so stay tuned, and I'd love any suggestions you have


End file.
